This invention relates to devices used to attach watercraft accessories, such as, lights, speakers, wakeboard racks, tow lines and the like, to watercraft or boat towers, overhead tubular bars and the like. The new tower mount may be attached to a boat tower provided for accessory attachment and allow 360 degree rotation of the accessory. The tower mount may also provide for connection to the boat electrical power or other wiring in the boat tower without using exposed wiring.
Various tower mounts may currently be used for accessories that may allow attachment to boat towers. Such tower mounts may not allow simple rotation of an accessory such as a light to orient it in various directions. The wiring for connecting between an accessory and the boat tower may also be exposed rather than routed interior to the tower mount.